pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Telefrog
Telefrog ' (Japanese: 'オカエルト Okaeruto) is a dual-type Psychic/Steel Pokémon. It evolves from Psypole starting at level 16, and evolves into Tarotoad starting at level 36. Along with Marsupunch and Kousetsu, Telefrog is one of the second forms of the starter Pokémon given to you by Professor Sakura. Biology Physiology Telefrog are amphibians. Depending upon the gender, they will have a different coloration. Female Telefrog have pink bodies and yellow bellies. Male Telefrog have blue and green respectively. Telefrog have shorter tails than Psypole, which remain close to their body. Their feet are webbed with rounded toes. These are sticky, and allow Telefrog to grip otherwise slippery surfaces. Telefrog have metallic bands around their arms, which contrast the rest of their squishy body. Circular plates of metal adorn the backs of their hands as well. Telefrog retain the hypnotic eyes they have as Psypole. They also have spherical gems embedded just above the bridge of their nose. Fuchsia in colour, these gems have a murky black center to them, which resemble an eye or waxing moon. Gender Differences Telefrog's colour scheme varies depending upon gender. While female Telefrog have bright pink bodies and yellow undersides, males are periwinkle and green in these corresponding places. Behavior Telefrog spend long hours sunning themselves and honing their psychic abilities. While Psypole require direct and prolonged eye contact to manipulate the thoughts of a target, Telefrog are less reliant upon it. Telefrog can plant thoughts in a target's mind from a short distance. They use this to persuade prey to come closer or let their guard down. Domesticated Telefrog may use this to cause havoc for their trainers. Depending upon the personality of the owner and the Telefrog, this could mean a range of things. Telefrog are mischievous Pokémon, and can be difficult to raise because of that. It often takes an equally devious owner to train a Telefrog, as they can dish as well as take. This makes Telefrog the favourite of more unscrupulous people. Trainers who like to use more underhanded methods in battle (such as manipulating the opponent to make bad decisions) may use a Telefrog. Alternatively, clairvoyants and other types of con men use Telefrog to make their victims more susceptible. Habitat Telefrog are not native to the region. It is believed that they live in damper, marshy areas, but nowhere too cold. Telefrog need the warmth of the sun, as they are coldblooded animals. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' By tutoring 2 2 4}} 4 2 4 2}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 6 2|'}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 4 2}} 2 6}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2|'}} 2 4 2}} 4 4|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 4}} 4 2 2}} 2 2 4}} 6 2}} 8}} Evolution |type1-2 = Psychic|type2-2 = Steel|image2 = Telefrog.png|no2 = 002|name2 = Telefrog|evo2 = |type1-3 = Psychic|type2-3 = Steel|image3 = Tarotoad.png|no3 = 003|name3 = Tarotoad|type2 = Steel}} Gender Difference and Shinies In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 靈動蛙|Meaning1 = 靈動 = Psychic movement, 蛙 = Frog|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = オカエルト|Meaning2 = オカルト= Occult, カエル = Frog|psychic|psychic|steel}}